


问：变性手术究竟有多贵？

by youalice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalice/pseuds/youalice
Summary: 去问问山口，月岛和女朋友哪个更重要？
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	问：变性手术究竟有多贵？

**Author's Note:**

> *个人喜欢“月仔”这个翻译所以就用“月仔”了  
> *含OOC

在第X次山口被甩安慰会上，这个二十多岁的大学生山口忠再一次对着啃着他出钱买的炸鸡、喝着他出钱买的啤酒、吃着就5円还要坑他请客的毛豆却屁用没有的好基友们泣不成声。他猛灌了一口、杯中的啤酒霎时少了一半，也不知道是醉着了还是自暴自弃，砰地一下脑门就砸在了桌子上，哭得抽抽搭搭，连头上一向翘得宁可顶钢筋也不为主子折弯腰的呆毛都无精打采地垂了下来。早已对此景象见怪不怪的三位曾乌野排球部同级生为山口忠献上诚挚的怜悯，并一致同意月岛萤追加一份大份炸鸡的提议。

山口忠哭得上气不接下气，泪流满桌，他问：“怎么解？你们说说这问题我要怎么解？”

影山飞雄大模斯样地从山口忠的盘子里夹走全桌仅剩的一块炸鸡，说：“那你就说‘你重要’不就得了吗？”影山不懂，他不懂山口忠为什么偏要避开正确答案，更不懂为什么炸鸡这么好吃，山口宁愿哭到气喘都不吃。

日向翔阳对这个满脑子就是排球排球排球炸鸡排球的影山飞雄嗤之以鼻，为安抚被影山偷走宝贵炸鸡的山口忠奉献了他吃剩的青椒：“山口的正确答案当然是‘月仔重要’啦！”

月岛萤对非故意欺负他发小的笨蛋二人组翻了个白眼，然后默默把刚到的炸鸡全给了山口。他不说，他什么也不说，即使他月岛萤也是山口忠被甩事件的中心人物之一。就像开头说的那样，这已经不是山口忠上大学以来第一次被女朋友甩了，可要说奇怪其实也并不出奇的是每次被甩的原因理由都只有一个——女孩满眼泪花和坚忍质问山口忠：“忠，对你来说究竟是月岛重要还是我重要？”，然后等山口忠反应过来后留下的只有吹乱他发型的清风，偶尔还会有脸颊火辣辣的刺痛，这时他才回过神想起自己的答案。

山口忠总会回答“月仔重要”，有什么比月仔还重要的吗？唉，他怎知道呢？又没人问过他。

日向翔阳毫不讲究餐桌礼仪地用筷子敲着玻璃啤酒杯，对还一脸蒙蒙逼逼的影山飞雄说：“单身时长等于年龄的你是不会明白这种送命题的痛的。”

月岛萤心想，嚯，说得你有过女朋友似的。但他不会说出口，毕竟影山已经替他一字不差把日向呛了回去。

“你说说看啊，要是问你女朋友和你妈哪个重要，你能答得出来吗？”

听到这话，月岛萤终于按捺不住已经闭口到快要发臭了的嘴，他大声叱责日向翔阳这不对等的问题转换：“我又不是山口的女朋友。”

月岛萤的话话音刚落，一时间三人无辜地盯着月岛萤的脸哑口无言。影山飞雄和日向翔阳分别倒吸了口凉气、咳嗽了两声，便低头喝自个儿的啤酒、玩他爷们的筷子。而旁边本哭软在桌子上的山口忠倒是终于爬了起来挺直了腰杆，默默地吃月岛萤留给他的炸鸡。尴尬的气氛在四人中回荡，直到影山喝啤酒喝到吐，才终于读不懂气氛地打破了这和谐的宁静。

他说：“我觉得日向的意思是，你是山口他妈。”

“A和B谁更重要？”这种问题，月岛萤有幸经历过一次。那年他还是花儿一般的乌野高一生，也不记得前辈是怎么个东扯西扯扯到了这话题，又把月岛萤扯进了坑。菅原孝支开玩笑地问月岛：“那对月岛你来说，山口和女朋友谁更重要啊？”。这种问题答案无非就只有两个，要么山口更重要，要么女朋友更重要。二选一，总有一个是答案，如果勉强算上“不回答也是一种回答”，那也顶多三个答案，再怎么挤挤也不可能挤出第四个答案吧？可是呢，一般来说是这样没错，但前提是回答的人是一般人。而月岛萤这孩子就不一般，看看他着一副小天才的样子，如果你在山口忠面前说他的月仔一般，他就是不打爆你的牙也踢爆你的蛋。这个不一般的小天才眼镜同学，就这么聪明、就这么有才，竟在这死亡二选一中开辟了一条全新的复活之路。在忍不住对前辈翻个礼貌又不失鄙夷的白眼前，月岛萤就用无比认真的态度问菅原孝支：“可为什么山口和我女朋友不能是同一个？”对啊，如果是山口是女朋友、女朋友是山口，那就没这么个狗屁问题了。

菅原孝支为他聪明后辈的智商之高感到震惊，以至于整场训练下来维持着那张惊到呆滞的脸拉不下来。直到社团活动结束，菅原终于想通了。他叫住了正要和山口忠结伴回家的月岛萤，在一脸迷惑的月岛面前清爽地拍了拍月岛的双肩，给了他一个鼓励的大拇指。

“加油哦！我看好你，月岛！”菅原说完便带着一脸“我儿终于娶媳妇”了的嘴脸蹦跳着跑去坑泽村大地一顿肉包。

说开玩笑，月岛萤也不是开玩笑的，虽然那话当时确实没过脑子的审核。经过菅原孝支那番多余的鼓励，月岛萤开始认真思考山口忠究竟能不能作女朋友。他思考起当自己的女朋友该符合什么条件，是高的矮的，胖的瘦的，胸大胸小，性感可爱……想到了回过神才发现自己已经回到家躺上了床还没能确定好自己的喜好。他想，好像这些怎么都可以，不是说不重要，就是他不能像输入数值那样死板地确定喜好，他发现自己甚至对“女朋友”建立不了概念。那是怎么一种感觉呢？就好比突然有人问你“你会选什么形状大小口味的面包当你的体育老师”那样不知所云。月岛萤苦恼，他躺着想、坐着想、吃饭想、泡澡想，直到闭眼睡觉前一刻还在想，可就是想不通。最后他索性不想了，与其费脑汁云捏女朋友还不如直接问山口忠本人。月岛萤想到做到，伸手往床头柜一摸手机，滴滴答答就给山口忠发了条短信：“你究竟能不能做我女朋友？”，然后便满意地睡了。直到半夜三点才猛地乍醒发现，他那短信写得不对劲啊。

第二天早晨，月岛萤怀揣着不安的心情像平日那样在山口宅门口等着和山口忠一起上学，在山口还没出来期间，他在心里开始第一百五十八遍复习昨夜凌晨三点开始编出来的百来个“当山口问昨天的短信时该这样回答”的借口。但让月岛萤失望的是，山口忠实际上什么也没说、什么也没提，就像月岛萤并没有给山口忠发那条脑子抽了似的短信，又或是山口忠根本就没看到。虽然这样就白白浪费了一夜的睡眠，可要是山口没看到那条短信更好。只可惜手机屏幕上的那“已读”二字并不是他半夜睡不着用Photoshop P出来的，山口无疑是读过那条短信。但不提就不提，不提也挺好的，毕竟那是山口，和没头没脑的怪物二人组不同，山口能自己消化不给月岛添麻烦，省下月岛胡说八道的功夫。

就这么以为渡过大劫地安稳迎来了午休，月岛萤吃完了妈妈准备的爱心便当，擦了擦嘴、满足地喝起了他的草莓牛奶。这时和他拼桌的山口忠双手合十一如既往地说了句“我吃饱了”，接着又说了句不同寻常的“我昨晚查过了。”。

“查过？查过什么？”月岛萤问，一不小心对上了山口认真而锐利的双眼，使他身体一僵。

山口忠慎重其事地答：“泰国的机票价格和变性手术的相关资料。”

“……哈？”月岛萤突然怀疑他今早是不是在山口家领错山口了。宫城姓山口的那么多，怕不是他昨晚没睡好跑错山口宅、领错了别人的青梅竹马。他很想问问眼前的这个山口究竟是哪条街哪条巷的山口，他好送回去。

山口忠也不知道是没注意还是没管月岛萤的诧讶，他打开手机上昨晚找到的资料页面递给了月岛萤看，上面是山口忠昨晚熬夜归纳的一些关于变性手术的详情和医院，还做了详细的日本国内医院和泰国医院的技术对比和价格对比，最终总结了几套价格和技术都能接受的方案。

他说：“不过就算选最便宜的可能也要储钱，我算过了，按我现在到将来的收入可能要储八到十年。”

月岛萤发那条短信时可能不是开玩笑的，但现在这个山口忠绝对是认真的。

“等等，你给我等一下。”月岛萤放下他的草莓牛奶，他怕自己一个激动浪费了他的200円，还得麻麻烦烦换一身校服，“你为什么要做变性手术？”

听了月岛萤的疑问，山口忠无辜地歪了歪脑袋：“可是，如果我不是女孩的话就当不了月仔的女朋友了啊？”

月岛萤想了想，确实，毕竟只有“女的”才能做“女朋友”。

“那你就不能当男朋友吗？”月岛问。

山口忠皱起了思考的眉毛，三秒钟过去了，他拍了拍他的小脑袋，一如平常对月岛露出了一个崇拜的微笑，他高兴地说：“对哦！不愧是月仔！”

然后……然后就没了？山口既没成他女朋友，也没做他男朋友。这件事就这么风吹过树梢，石头掉进了池塘，糊里糊涂就消失得无影无踪不留一点痕迹，不然山口忠也不会这么心安理得的上了大学就交小女友。

月岛萤放下了啤酒杯，从容地托了托他的黑框眼镜。他转向山口忠，露出了标志性的坏笑问：“哦，我是你妈？”

山口忠讪讪地别过眼神，用满盆的炸鸡块塞满嘴好让月岛萤别企图撬开他的嘴。月岛萤看着山口躲躲闪闪活像只遇到了猫的小仓鼠，他哼笑了一声，不顾没反应过来的山口就抓住了山口夹在炸鸡块的手把炸鸡送进了自己嘴里。

“怎么？”月岛萤瞪了眼被抢了炸鸡、欲言又止看着他的山口问：“我还没炸鸡重要？”

山口忠张了张嘴想说什么，又不知道要怎么说，最后他颤巍巍地把那盘豪华炸鸡推给了月岛。

“当、当然是月仔重要啊……就是……那什么……”

“什么？”

“筷子……筷子我吃过的。”

“哦。”月岛萤无动于衷，“我知道，毕竟你和某些只会用手抓的野蛮人不一样。”月岛仍然如盯着肥肉的狐狸般瞪着他呆毛打颤的青梅竹马不放，无视了日向“我也有好好用筷子的好不好！”的申辩以及影山“什么？他说的是我们？！”的震惊。

“然后呢？”

“然、然后什么？”山口忠问。

月岛萤答：“我和炸鸡哪个重要？”

“所以说是月仔重要啊。”

“那我和你女朋友哪个重要？”

“那当然是——”山口醉了，可醉了反而更清醒。他终于壮起胆子抬头直视了月岛萤，而后者脸上的坏笑笑得更欢了几分。他突然意识到一件事，就是月岛萤在耍他。

“你就不能不问吗？”山口忠生气，气到把推给了月岛的炸鸡又拉了回来。

月岛萤被山口这半吊子的报复惹得更欢，他说：“我这不是帮你解决问题吗？”

“你才没有！”

“有啊，怎么没有。所以我和你女朋友哪个更重要？”

其实答案很简单，既然谁问那就谁重要呗。山口忠不是不清楚，他又不是傻子。他只是做不到，他就是该死得做不到不去回答“月仔更重要”。

“为什么大家总喜欢问这种问题？”山口喃喃自语似的问，也不在乎能不能被听见。

“难道不是你在女朋友面前过于在乎月岛吗？”影山飞雄不解，伸去偷山口炸鸡的手还没碰到盘子就被月岛萤打落。“你不再那么月仔前月仔后的不就行了吗？”

山口忠发出了声绝望地尖叫：“做不到做不到做不到啦！月仔没了我可不行！”

影山飞雄沉默，最后“哦……”了一声回应，看他呆呆的样子怕不是其实没搞懂山口的脑回路，只是随便应付一声罢。

日向翔阳最终还是战胜了月岛萤的筷子攻击，成功夺得了山口的炸鸡一枚。他塞住满嘴的幸福炸鸡，拍了拍他的小脑袋表示他有个爱因斯坦都想不出的好办法，能完美一劳永逸解决山口忠的烦恼：“那月岛当你女朋友不就得了吗？”

很好，山口已经不用担心自己的炸鸡被偷了，因为日向这句小天才主意让他喷了满炸鸡的啤酒。

“你你你你你在说什么啊！日向笨蛋！笨蛋日向！”

“我说让月岛当你女——”

“我才不要啊。”月岛萤开口打断了日向翔阳的话，为眼前山口忠尴尬又失落的脸暗自发笑，他说：“我才不要做变性手术。但是嘛……”

他捏起山口忠通红发热的脸颊笑说：“男朋友——什么的也不是不可以。”

毕竟做变性手术可是很贵的。

END


End file.
